


Rey Palpatine

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Post - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark, Dark Reylo, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Romantic Soulmates, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, The Dark Side of the Force, Top Kylo Ren, alternative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: "Rey, it's not you.." he cannot believe it.She smiled."I am Rey Palpatine now, Solo."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Promo

"Rey, it's not you.." he cannot believe it.  
She smiled. It's too late, she is consumed by the dark side.  
"I am Rey Palpatine now, Solo. You must accept it. I am ready to fight with you and win, you know it."  
"I don't want to loose you. Not this time, Rey."  
He offers her a hand again and hopes that this time she will accept him.  
"You are not Rey Palpatine, not for me. You are Rey Solo." He will never give up.


	2. Prologue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Rey Palpatine."

He saw her again. The most beautiful girl, that he ever met. He loves her, from their first meeting he knows, that he is lost. But something changes. It´s not an innocent Rey. Not his sweet Rey. He saw the independent young woman, in dark provocative dress. His body almost begging him to touch her.   
“What do you want, Solo?” she asks him coldly.   
“Rey, it's not you," he cannot believe it.  
She smiled.   
“You are wrong.”  
It's too late, she is consumed by the dark side, but not because of him. Her grandfather turned her.   
"I am Rey Palpatine now, Solo. You must accept it. I am ready to fight with you and win, you know it."  
"I don't want to lose you. Not this time, Rey."  
He offers her a hand again and hopes that this time she will accept him. He is not a Kylo Ren, not anymore, but he still hopes that she can be hers.   
"You are not Rey Palpatine, not for me. You are Rey Solo," He will never give up, never let her go. Not even when she is in this condition.   
“It´s a propose?”  
“Yes.”  
It´s not easy to find a right word, when he stands next to girl, that he loved. No matter what happened, she is the only one.   
“Very, well, Solo. I will accept you, but not this way. I want you on your knees with I ring that I show you.”  
He saw the ring, in her mind, It´s one of the sith artefacts.


	3. Prologue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Rey Palpatine."

He saw her again. The most beautiful girl, that he ever met. He loves her, from their first meeting he knows, that he is lost. But something changes. It´s not an innocent Rey. Not his sweet Rey. He saw the independent young woman, in dark provocative dress. His body almost begging him to touch her.   
“What do you want, Solo?” she asks him coldly.   
“Rey, it's not you," he cannot believe it.  
She smiled.   
“You are wrong.”  
It's too late, she is consumed by the dark side, but not because of him. Her grandfather turned her.   
"I am Rey Palpatine now, Solo. You must accept it. I am ready to fight with you and win, you know it."  
"I don't want to lose you. Not this time, Rey."  
He offers her a hand again and hopes that this time she will accept him. He is not a Kylo Ren, not anymore, but he still hopes that she can be hers.   
"You are not Rey Palpatine, not for me. You are Rey Solo," He will never give up, never let her go. Not even when she is in this condition.   
“It´s a propose?”  
“Yes.”  
It´s not easy to find a right word, when he stands next to girl, that he loved. No matter what happened, she is the only one.   
“Very, well, Solo. I will accept you, but not this way. I want you on your knees with I ring that I show you.”  
He saw the ring, in her mind, It´s one of the sith artefacts.


	4. Prologue 3

It belongs to Rey´s grandmother and also the only women, which is too brave to give him a child. He doesn´t know his name, maybe no one does.

But her ring is quite famous.

It´s a powerful item, not only a normal jewel, but not easy to get. The sith temple is still in active mode, there are many traps and mind games in there.

He is not afraid, but it takes a time and he need a help, or someone who can be a bait. That´s the safer way to get what he wants.

“Don´t be afraid, Ben, I will give you a companion, you will be very pleased with my choice.”

He was very surprised, when he saw their faces. Ben is not sure, if they will be cooperated with him.

“Not Knight of the Ren?”

“No, my love, there are not yours, but I will become their master again, when you became my husband.”

She touches his face, caressing him so softly. He just enjoys her touch.

“I marked you as mine, but your beautiful scar is now gone, but don´t be afraid, you will be mine, forever, Solo. You are very handsome, now. I cannot resist you.”

She kissed him and attacked to his mind at the same time, the pleasure attacked him, just like he was in heaven.

Rey is in his arms, he felt happiness, but he is also scared, that he lost her, that he cannot find her again.

***

“No, I will not help you!” the Finn voice is aggressive, he is quite not happy, that Knight of the Ren escorted him to Ben´s ship.

Poe Dameron was this time not quite brave, but maybe she is still in shock, that Rey sends the Knight of Ren to arrest them. He is only standing next to him just like a frozen statue.

“You have no choice. If you will stay here, she will kill you.”

“No, I know Rey, she will not…”

“Your Rey, maybe no, but not she is Rey Palpatine. Don´t forget about that. She is not your friend, not anymore.”

He is not in the mood to, negotiate with the traitor. Nothing change that, he cannot be trusted, but Finn can be a good bait.

But Ben Solo quite understand his reasons. But that´s not an excuse. Not for him.

“It´s your fault, you…”

He must silence him with a Force. He provoked him too much. Even Ben Solo can´t stand it.

“Be glad that I am not Kylo Ren. He will not be so gentle to you. Come with me or prepare yourself to death. It´s up to you.”

He cannot believe it, that he is in a mission with them, but he cannot have a choice. It´s Rey order and he is only Ben Solo. She gives him his position back after marriage, now he is only one of her knights.


	5. Cover picture

I find a perfect picture for a book cover.


End file.
